ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DuckTales: The Revenge of Magica!
DuckTales: The Revenge of Magica is an idea by OhPuhLeeze for a DuckTales movie. (feel free to add a scene, but make sure they're appropriate for the show!) Synopsis Magica wishes revenge on the Duck family for defeating her during the Shadow War. She enlists the help of all of Scrooge's greatest enemies - the Beagle Boys, Glomgold, Don Karnage, Lunaris, Mark Beaks, and F.O.W.L. Scene 1 - The First Battle DELLA (walking down a hallway): It's been a week and nothing crazy has happened. I have this gut feeling that something is gonna happen. (she sees Magica, already fighting with Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby.) WEBBY: Take THIS! (kicks Magica in the ribs) MAGICA: Oh no you don't! (throws Webby into a wall) DELLA: Magica de Spell?! MAGICA: Della Duck? You're alive? DELLA: Yeah, I am alive. Just been stuck on the Moon for ten years. MAGICA: We'll, you're just in time for the grand finale! (shoots magic all around the hallway, with some blasts hitting the kids. None are seriously injured, but Huey becomes unconscious.) DELLA: Huey! NO! DEWEY: Stop! Hurting! My! BROTHER!!! WEBBY: I'll be taking this! (front-flips and grabs Magica's staff) MAGICA: My staff! WEBBY: (shoots magic directly at Magica's face, sending her flying through the roof). MAGICA: I'LL BE BACK! DELLA: (surprised) You're quite a warrior, Webby. WEBBY: Aw, thanks, Della. DEWEY: (runs up to Huey) Huey, are you OK? (shakes him) HUEY: (groan) What happened? DEWEY: Magica happened. HUEY: Is she right behind me? DEWEY: Nope, she's probably somewhere over Atlantis right now. HUEY: (turns head, seeing Webby holding Magica's staff) Wow, Webby defeated her? WEBBY: No, I didn't. I just sent her flying through the roof. I wanted to defeat her, but I couldn't. LENA: It was a nice try. WEBBY: Lena! Don't scare me like that! LENA: You didn't defeat my Aunt Magica, but she's probably not going to attack us for around a wee... oh no. WEBBY: What? LENA: That. (points out window, revealing Lunaris Spear of Selene) DELLA: Lunaris is BACK?! This seems like some cliche plot for a children's movie! (Everyone looks at her.) DELLA: What, did I break the fourth wall or something? (Dewey facepalms.) Scene 2 - Lunaris is Back! LUNARIS: (evil laughter) Finally, I'm back from space! And I'm here for revenge! DEWEY: You will be defeated! LUNARIS: No I won't! I have an entire army! WEBBY: The Moonlanders are on OUR side now! LUNARIS: I'm aware of that. But MY army is all of your greatest enemies! GLOMGOLD: Including FLINTHEART GLOMGOLD... MA BEAGLE: The Beagle Boys... DON KARNAGE: Don Karnage and the Sky Pirates... MAGICA: Magica de Spell, STEELBEAK: And pretty much all of F.O.W.L. HUEY: Weeee might not survive this one, guys. LOUIE: Agreed. WEBBY: Whaat? When has that ever stopped you? You're the Duck triplets. You defeated Magica de Spell! You guys are the best group of fighters I know! DEWEY: Thanks, Webbs. WEBBY: (yelling to Lunaris) On OUR army, we have me, the triplets, Scrooge, Donald, Della, my granny, Darkwing Duck, his daughter, Gizmoduck, Lena, Violet, and a whole lotta other people I can't think of right now. LUNARIS: Finally! A worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary! DELLA: You won't get my KIDS! OR their best friend! WEBBY: Be careful, Looney! LUNARIS: Looney? (visible confusion) WEBBY: We're armed! With magic! (Magica's staff, being held by Webby, is charging up.) LUNARIS: We gotta get outta here. (rushes off, barely missing the magical blast.) WEBBY: In case he comes back, we should get ready to battle! DEWEY: Yeah! WEBBY: Because ducks don't back down. DEWEY: Where did you hear that phrase? WEBBY: Your uncle said that during the Shadow War. ???: Did someone say Shadow War? WEBBY: Who are you? ???: I'm your evil shadow. WEBBY: SOMEONE SHUT OFF THE LIGHTS! (runs into dark room, killing the shadow) WEBBY'S SHADOW: Noooooo....